


Shared Quarters

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're married, this is just them being sleepy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Geordi sits awake at night, thinking a little about just how nice it is to have Data next to him. He really should get some sleep.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Shared Quarters

Geordi's new quarters differed from his old ones in many ways, not least in how much bigger they were. But tonight, as he sat up in bed, the things that he was focusing on were the windows providing him a beautiful view of the ever moving stars, and the glowing android sleeping in his bed.

Of course, Geordi had seen the stars many times before, and he had shared a bed with Data on many nights before this one. But the stars were never quite the same, and tonight was not a night that Data was staying over in his quarters, or he was staying over in Data's. Tonight Data lay sleeping beside him in their shared bed, in their shared quarters, with Spot curled up at his feet in one of her rare moments of true calm. 

Data was beautiful in the soft light of the stars, they played with his ever present halo in a way that made him look angelic, even more so than usual. It had taken a while, but by now Data had nearly mastered the art of sleep. The way his lips were slightly parted, the soft short waves of his hair free of their usual brushed back style, his breathing slow and rhythmic, the slight movements, all painted a picture of a person peacefully dreaming away the night. 

"I love him. He's the most wonderful person I'll ever know, and I love him," Geordi smiled as he spoke quietly to himself, reaching over to brush back a couple wayward strands of hair from Data's forehead.

"Hm?" Data stirred at the touch, blinking one eye open. Even now he was awake, Data maintained his appearance of sleepiness.

"Nothing, honey, go back to sleep."

Data opened his other eye and reached a hand out from under the covers to take Geordi's. He kissed his palm gently.

"Are you certain it is nothing? You are not usually awake at this time," Data kept hold of Geordi's left hand, fiddling almost absent-mindedly with the ring on Geordi's finger.

Geordi smiled before leaning over to prop himself up with his free hand and lean down to press a kiss to Data's forehead.

"I'm sure. I was just thinking about how much I love you," Geordi said, sitting back up, "It's a lot, by the way."

"I would hope so, you are married to me," Data raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Mr La Forge, I'm trying to be sweet here and there you go making fun of me," Geordi chuckled, laying down beside Data, who gave a happy hum at being referred to by his, fairly recently acquired, surname.

"I could not 'make fun' of you, Geordi. Despite my improvements in understanding other human behaviours, humour still eludes me."

"Liar."

"Believe what you will, but you still laugh at my jokes."

"So you admit they are jokes!" Geordi laughed triumphantly.

"Maybe," Data's mouth twisted slightly as he realised he had been caught, "You still should not excite yourself this late, you have a shift early tomorrow morning."

"Engineers never sleep," Geordi shrugged.

"Now it is you who is the liar. You require a full eight hours of sleep to be able to function properly in your daily activities, just like other humans, engineers or not. As a result of your stressful job, you should in fact be in particular need of an appropriate amount of rest."

Geordi laughed and shook his head, but admitted defeat through the removal of his VISOR, which he placed on his bedside table.

"Alright, you win. Can't have the warp core blowing up because I fell asleep on the job."

"It is unlikely such a scenario would occur, as myself and your engineering staff would be likely to be capable of preventing a warp core breach, as long as it was possible to do so, even if you were asleep. However, your expertise and problem solving skills are very important, and would likely mean that such a problem would be solved more efficiently," Data said as he pulled Geordi towards him.

"Good to know I'm still useful in my old age," Geordi said as he wrapped his arms around Data's torso.

"You are not at all old by human standards, you are only 35," Data's argument was spoken mostly into Geordi's hair.

"Sure, tell that to my back," Geordi chuckled as he felt Data start to stroke a hand up and down his (permanently sore) back in response.

"We should see if better chairs could be installed in main engineering. I am certain by this point humanity must have developed a chair better than the wheeled plastic ones we currently have," Data sounded as though he was making a mental note to research better chairs in the morning. He probably was.

"Tell me about it. And why do we have wheeled chairs in a room that's mostly covered in thick carpet? I feel like that has to be a bad choice,” Geordi said.

"You are correct, but we shall deal with the problem of the chairs in main engineering in the morning. For tonight you must rest."

"Night, Data. I love you."

"Goodnight, Geordi. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was very loosely inspired by a scene in LOTR where Sam thinks about how beautiful Frodo is sleeping in the sun and how much he loves him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
